Kiowan PRHB "Krell" Heavy Fighter
Name: PRHB Krell Craft: Kiowan PRHB Krell Heavy Fighter Type: Heavy Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 26 meters (estimated) Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: none Consumables: 13 days Jump Drive: x100 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+2 Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1,050 km/h Hull: 4D+1 Shields: 2D Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'4 Flux Beams Mk. II' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/500/1,000m Rate of fire: 7 Damage: 4D+1 *'5 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D :*'Snipe Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-10/20/200 Atmosphere Range: 100-1,000/2,000/20,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 5D+1 :*'Brute Mk I Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 7D+1 :*'Brute Mk II Missile ' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 9D :*'Python Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 11D :*'Disruptor Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: None; If hit, the targeted craft cannot move for two rounds *'Stingray Torpedo' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-20/40/160 Atmosphere Range: 2-40/80/320km Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 9D *'Hi-Explosive Mine Tube' :Fire Arc: Aft Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: N/A Atmosphere Range: N/A Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 10 Damage: 10D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -2D *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser ' :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Ammo: 10 Rate of fire: 1 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -1D Gear: *D-Drive *Matter/Antimatter Power Plant *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. *Shield Regenerator (x1.75): This accessory Increases the vehicle's shield regeneration rate by 1.75 times. *BSE Virus Generator (X=2): This accessory allows a vehicle's crew to attempt to infect a target craft with a disabling computer virus as an attack action. The Difficulty of the attack action equals 25 times X, where X is a whole number from one to three. If successful, the target craft is immobilized and its shields drop for a number of seconds equal to the degree of success. The effects of this accessory may be blocked by a successful Signal Filter Communications Save. *Signal Filter: If infection with the BSE Virus is indicated, a Difficulty 25 Communications roll may be made in order to avoid its effects. Description: The Krell is the Kiowan pirate clan’s heaviest fighter. While the Krell’s gull wing design is imposing, it is easily the lowest quality pirate heavy fighter in the Tri-System. Facing Ashearers or Tacons, the Krell comes in a distant fourth. Because of this, it is more rarely dispatched on traditional missions than the fighters of the other groups… but it is more common on patrols. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Krell Heavy Fighter PRHb *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 325) *thedemonapostle